An Eagle's Rest
by Stagey
Summary: He brought peace to the two-leg place and the Clans. Now his last days are coming, and he doesn't know how to spend them. Sequel to An Eagle's Revenge.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_When I was younger, I had love, but I did not grasp it._

_I had time, but I did not know it._

_I had knowledge, but I did not see it._

_I did things that I thought would protect my order. I made peace with the Clans. I eradicated the Nine Eyes._

_I fear now, that these actions will cost me not only my life, but the lives of my mate, kits, and my friends._

_It can come for them.. Come for me, anytime it wants. It has already struck two in my order. My journey hasn't even started, I will not allow it to end so soon._

_At first I feared that I would not have enough time to do everything,_

_Now I fear that will not have enough time to do anything._


	2. Rosa

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Rosa**

Rosa let out a yowl as Thunder raked his long claws against her smooth, tortoiseshell fur. She hissed and unsheathe her claws, and then she leaped. She smirked in satisfaction as she felt her claws rip through Thunder's flesh. The ginger cat threw her off and circled her once more, snarling,

''Well, well, well. You didn't do good at all. You can't defend yourself properly. And to think I thought you could fight!''

Rosa knew that he was egging her on, but she didn't have the strength to move. It was already nightfall, and after a grueling day of training, she was sure that she would collapse out of hunger and exhaustion.

Thunder saw this and sighed. Helping her up, he mewed quietly in her ear,

''Are you sure that you're ready for such a journey?'' Rosa licked one of her wounds on her flank before responding,

''Of course I'm ready. I need to find him. I need to see how he is...'' She pulled away from Thunder, who had begun to rest his muzzle on her head. Looking her mate in the eyes, she nudged him playfully,

''I always have you... And this dump.'' She peered around the alley unscrupulously. She never liked the idea of sleeping underneath a dumpster, but yet again, she'd given herself away to so many toms as a Mistress... Something that Thunder was grudgingly willing to forgive her for after she had told him about her past.

Rosa looked at his large frame. She stared into his deep amber eyes and purred,

''You've done so much for me... Are you sure you want to come?'' She winced as Thunder shook his head slowly,

''Of course not. Visiting the cat who my mate nearly fell in love with isn't always something I look forward to.'' After seeing her serious expression, Thunder let out a deep, rumbling laugh, and nudged Rosa playfully, ''I'm just playing,'' He continued, leaning in close to lick her head, ''But I reckon that you wouldn't want to be his mate now. He's three years older than you, isn't he?'' Rosa shrugged, knowing that Thunder, a strong, young cat, was obviously poking fun at her age, which she never liked sharing with anyone. Not even Thunder.

The truth was, Rosa was older than Eagle, by a moon or so. She was thankful that age did not do a number on her looks or body. Rosa stepped back from her mate once more, seeing a lustful glint in his eyes,

''Not now,'' She whispered, slightly agitated as she stepped into a small puddle that had formed from the previous rain earlier that day. Thunder rolled his eyes and gave her one more playful lick on the head before returning to his shelter underneath the old dumpster. Rosa scanned up and down the alley. The silver fence that blocked one side of the alley was easy to jump, but she was too tired, and she had never really picked up on her climbing abilities when she was an Enforcer. Looking down the other end of the alley, Rosa sighed and circled the dumpster, deciding to sleep at the side, so her mate would not get any ideas. As she sat, Rosa picked up a familiar scent. Shaking her head in disbelief, she called out to Thunder, who was on the other side of the dumpster,

''Who did you say was living here before you found this place?'' She waited for a second before Thunder, now starting to fall asleep, grunted,

''Some cat... A tom with long white fur. I attacked him when he was younger...'' Thunder paused, as if repenting that moment, ''He managed to fight me off, then he pinned me down and nearly killed me with a blow to the neck...''

Rosa was breathing hard now, recollecting her thoughts. A moon after she had arrived at the old two-leg place, she had seen Folpe, Leo, and a small group of Enforcers arrive at the Sanctuary. Not wanting to do anything with her former order, Rosa had fled quietly out of the large nest. She wondered if Eagle had been part of that group... Maybe he had rested here for a while...

Thunder continued solemnly, ''He told me that his name was Eagle before striking down... He was kind of scared, shivering and all.'' There was a pause, ''Then he helped me up and dragged me to a two-leg nest when I couldn't walk. A two-leg came out and saved my life that day... No, that tom... Eagle, he saved my life, right after trying to end it.''

Thunder grunted again, lost in thought, before falling asleep. Rosa shut her eyes tight. Tomorrow they would journey to the new two-leg place to find the same cat who had saved Thunder's life.

…

Rosa nudged her mate awake. He mumbled quietly,

''Two more heartbeats, I promise...'' Rosa chuckled, and this time, with her claws unsheathe, poked him in the flank. Thunder woke up straight away, jumping up and hitting his head on the dumpster.

Glaring at her, he got up from under the dumpster and began to stretch,

''I thought we would leave at sun-high.''

Rosa scoffed and glared at her mate impatiently, ''What time do you think it is?'' Thunder smirked and blinked at the blue sky,

''Well, it seems like a good day to go adventuring! Reckon we could bring some food?''

Rosa shook her head and began to walk down the alley, towards the thunder-path, ''It'd be spoiled anyway. When you catch something, it takes you days to figure out where the dumpster is.''

Thunder nudged her playfully, ''Well we're not hanging around a dumpster are we?'' Rosa sighed in grudge agreement, and her mate leaped happily in front of her, blocking her way. Rosa rolled her eyes in impatience as her mate shadowed her every movement,

''What?'' She hissed, full on peeved. Thunder's eyes grew serious and his body tensed,

''Before I go on, I need to know...'' He paused and took a breath, ''Why, and are you sure?'' Rosa looked at her mate, her eyes full of understanding. She had known that Thunder would ask a question like this, she just didn't expect it to be so soon,

''I'm positive... I just need to check up on him. I never really gave him a proper goodbye.'' Rosa remembered the night when she had left the Enforcers. The night that changed her life.

Thunder stared at her for a moment, seemingly unconvinced, before he nodded,

''I believe you.''

Neither meowed a word after that. Silent, they stayed as they streaked across the thunder-path. They followed the path out of the two-leg place that Rosa had followed when the Clans had invaded. They walked until it was nightfall, and that's when Thunder became tired and hungry. After a wave of protests, Rosa agreed to stop for the night.

The part where they stopped was a dense woodland, which was strikingly familiar to Rosa since she had been held hostage in an area similar to this. Finding prey wasn't hard. Mice rummaged around, not aware of the silhouettes creeping up from behind.

By the time both cats had finished hunting, there jaws were stacked with so much prey, they actually had to settle down where they caught the last mouse.

As they ate, Thunder began to stare at Rosa restlessly. His eyes were brimming with lust and by the time they had finished eating, he was practically begging for her.

Rosa gave in, not being able to resist her mate's lithe body. The two mated, and when they had finished, Rosa stared at Thunder, as he began to fall asleep.

Quietly, she laughed as his eyes drooped until they closed. He was already exhausted while she felt like she had four more rounds left in her.

And _she_ was old.

…

The next day, both cats got up early by Rosa's request. It was a sunny leaf-fall day, and the brightly colored leaves rained down from the trees. Orange, red, dark green, and everything in between fluttered down to the forest floor. As they glided above, Rosa could see the sun's light shine through the leaves. Rosa laughed as a leaf landed on Thunder's face, and she laughed even harder as he tried to bat it off with his paws. He stared at her in defeat,

''It's stuck.''

Rosa rolled her eyes and carefully with her teeth, ripped the leaf off. She stared at the source of what had made the leaf stick. She gestured for Thunder to look closely at the leaf and he gasped when he saw the dried blood ''Mouse-brain,'' Muttered Rosa, ''You were eating the last mouse in such a rush last night, no wonder the poor things remnants got stuck to your muzzle.''

Shrugging helplessly, Thunder began to walk quickly again, not eager for Rosa to point out his other exploits.

Laughing, Rosa raced after him and led him in the correct direction, earning another helpless shrug from her mate.

After quite a while of walking, Rose began to hear the roar of monsters, and before long, they were at the edge of the new two-leg place. The Enforcers main base.

Rosa peeked out of the little woods at the edge of the thunder-path. She saw two-legs walking and doing their usual business.

Whispering for Thunder to be as quiet and swift as possible, Rosa and her mate wound in and out of various two-legs. They did this for a few moments before Rosa saw an alley. Both cats ran into the alley, and Thunder let out a sigh of relief,

''This place has more two-legs than I've ever seen!'' He exclaimed, exasperated. He paced in disbelief, and Rosa chuckled,

''I think that's why it's called the _two-leg_ place.'' Thunder nodded in agreement, unaware of the insult in Rosa's comment.

Rosa was about to insult her clueless mate again when they heard a wicked meow from behind them, near the back of the alley,

''Take a good look at the two-legs,'' Mewed the voice, ''They're a good last sight when you're about to die.''

Thunder immediately stepped in front of Rosa, to her annoyance, shielding her from any possible physical attack.

The source of the voice was cat, obviously. A dark brown tom with malevolent, gray eyes. They shone eerily in the darkness of the alley. Two more sets of eyes joined his, all sporting malicious glints.

Thunder unsheathe his claws slowly,

''Look,'' He mewed, ''We're not looking for any trouble.'' Thunder stepped forward as the dark brown tom did the same,

''We're not here to trouble you,'' Spat the tom at Thunder. He turned his gaze to Rosa, ''We're here for her.'' Rosa couldn't bare hiding her fear as she spoke, stepping from behind Thunder,

''What do you want?'' She meowed, staring at each of the cats. She winced as the dark brown tom turned to his companions and started to laugh. His companions followed suit, laughing and chuckling as if Rosa had just told some funny joke.

The dark brown tom stopped laughing immediately and answered Rosa, ''You have the scent of Enforcer on you. We don't like Enforcers.''

With no warning, he leaped forward, knocking Thunder out of the way and landing on Rosa. Thunder recovered in no time and began to rake at the tom's back. The two other cats sprung forward and began to pull Thunder off.

Rosa's attacker continued to beat her, claws unsheathe. Rosa, tired of being a toy that he could play with, raked his belly with her claws and stood upright.

She spat, swinging her right paw into her attackers face. He got the edge of one of her claws and fell down, shrieking as half of his cheek fell away. It was a mistake, apparently, to fight back. She lurched after her attacker, intent on finishing the job of slicing his useless face off. A paw the size of a dogs smashed into her lower front legs. Then another into her stomach as she collapsed.

Her attacker hauled her up, biting down hard on her flank. He dropped her, and then she was not hauled up, but kicked mercilessly. Her body would not respond.

Through a pain filled haze, she watched one of the two toms holding her mate slit Thunder's throat as he fought mightily against those holding him. Her mouth opened reflexively, but she could not draw breath to scream. His heavenly amber eyes caught hers as he brought his paws somewhat comically up to his throat to ineffectually stem the flow. His eyes slowly lost their light. Oblivious to the impacts on her body, Rosa watched the world turn red-tinged. She heard a screech, and the kicking stopped. Her attacker leaped off of her and fled along with his companions.

Rosa managed to summon the strength to stand up, not risking a glance at Thunder's body, and look for her saviors,

''Rosa!'' Rosa heard and saw Eagle race toward her, hazel eyes wide. Two other cats were with him. Rosa recognized Hedge and Mist, both of who were following Eagle.

Rosa felt her legs grow weak, and she nearly collapsed again, but Eagle and the others were there for her, and the lifted her back up.

Rosa sighed as the world around her faded to black as the three cats led her out of the alley.

**Wow. Pretty intense, eh? Don't worry, she's alive. Thunder, however... Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review!**

**I take all feedback.**


	3. Rose and Hawke

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I made this story.**

**Rose and Hawke**

Hawke stared impatiently at his sister. He wished that she would stop lounging around outside the Headquarters and come immediately back to Gray, their mother,

''Rose!'' He called to her, ''Come on! We'll come back after we assist mother!''

Rose, a beautiful tortoiseshell with green eyes glared at her brother, eyes full of annoyance,

''We don't have to go so soon!'' She protested, marching up to her brother, ''Mother won't need us until nightfall.'' Then, with a playful glint in her eye, she swiped at her brother.

Hawke, being older and more experienced, dodged quickly, but collided with a silver boulder. Rose doubled over in laughter as the top of the silver boulder fell off and landed on Hawke's head. Two-leg trash fell out of the boulder and coated his gray and white fur in muck.

Hawke cursed and turned his furious blue eyes to his sister, who was struggling to stand upright from laughing so hard,

''Be quiet...'' He muttered, shaking the muck from his fur. After a tense silence, he broke down in laughter, along with his sister.

Rose nudged her brother kindly,

''Come on,'' She meowed, ''I know a friend by the Thieves Guild who guards a massive two-leg thing full of water. He calls it, 'The Barrel'.'' Rose paused, as if remembering something, ''You can clean yourself there, although my friend charges fresh-kill for the service.''

Hawke grimaced,

''I have no fresh-kill for this friend of yours.'' Rose eyed her brother knowingly,

''Wasted it all on Mistresses?''

Hawke shrugged casually and began to walk towards the entrance of the Headquarters,

''Lets get something from the pile.'' Rose followed her brother inside. The Headquarters was unusually deserted. About two cats lounged there, resting. Hawke raced towards the the middle of the Headquarters, and get a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

''Wefs go!'' He meowed, through the mouse. Rose laughed and raced outside, followed quickly by her brother. Both cats traveled through the alleys of the two-leg place, Hawke once in awhile glancing up at the darkening sky. The clouds were turning gray, a sure sign of rain. They traveled like this for quite a while, until Rose abruptly stopped, causing Hawke to collide with her.

The were two alleys from the Thieves Guild, and Hawke spat out his mouse,

''Well? Where is this cat?'' He asked, peering up and down the alley. His eyes rested on a cat near a large circular object near the back of the alley.

Rose didn't answer, but instead picked up the dropped mouse, and raced down the alley towards the cat.

Hawke sighed and followed her. As they neared the cat, Hawke could make out light brown tabby fur. The cat looked up, and his brown eyes brightened,

''Rose!'' Cried the cat. He stepped towards her and Rose sprinted towards him. They embraced for quite some time until Hawke coughed softly.

Rose remembered what she was doing, and quickly stepped back in a professional manner,

''Um, Hawke, meet my friend, Whisker. Whisker meet my brother Hawke.'' Hawke bowed to Whisker, who did the same.

Whisker looked at both of them and meowed,

''What can I do for the kits of the great Eagle?'' Hawke's fur bristled at this, but he calmed down when Rose rested her tail on his shoulder.

''We- Well, my brother needs to use The Barrel. He got into an accident earlier today.'' Rose couldn't help but chuckle softly at her brother's priceless expression. It looked like a cross between outrage and annoyance.

Whisker looked at Hawke and nodded,

''Do you have prey?'' Rose nodded and dropped the mouse.. Whisker picked it up and disappeared behind The Barrel. He came back after a while and nodded at Hawke,

''You may use The Barrel.''

Hawke eyed The Barrel that towered over him and the others. It was marked with claw marks and various signs,

''What's in it?'' Asked Hawke cautiously. He could leap onto the top, but he wasn't going in unless he was sure of what was in it first.

Rose and Whisker both laughed, and when he glared at them, Whisker turned to Hawke and mewed,

''You really don't know?'' After Hawke didn't reply, Whisker continued, ''Water, silly!''

Hawke instantly ducked his head in shame and leaped onto The Barrel. There was no top and he landed right into the cold, dark water.

The muck that had hardened to his pelt was beginning to come off and after a moment, Hawke knew that it was time to get out.

He scrambled for the edge of The Barrel and hauled himself out. Water-clogged and exhausted, Hawke leaped down, his newly cleaned fur being littered by dirt that lay in the alley.

Rose and Whisker took a look and Hawke's soaking figure, and burst out laughing. Hawke knew that he should have scolded them, but at the moment, he felt too giddy to do so. He laughed along with them, and the walk back to the Headquarters was a joyous one, full of jokes and playing around.

As the Headquarters came into sight, Rose nudged her brother,

''Race you to the top of the Headquarters.''

Hawke smirked,

''You're on.'' He mewed to air, because Rose was already climbing the building to the side of the alley that they were in.

''No fair!'' Cried Hawke. He leaped onto some crates, and made his own path to the roof of the building. He leaped onto a window, and his claws began to scratch the surface, so he leaped upwards until he was directly underneath the edge of the rooftop. He stepped back and leaped up.

While Hawke took a moment to get his bearings, Rose flashed by, leaping onto the roof of a building near the Headquarters.

Hawke shook his head and raced to catch up. Soon he was at pace with his sister, and they were only one rooftop away from the Headquarters. They both reach the edge of the rooftop at the same time. The gap between it and the rooftop of the Headquarters had to be at least two fox-tails. Both cats leaped at once, and Hawke landed first. Rose, however, landed further, and she bent the rules after a brief argument to confirm that she won.

They stopped arguing as the looked at the sunset. The dark gray skies were spread so the sun could rest for another day. Rose couldn't suppress her awe,

''It is a good life we lead, brother.''

She padded to the front of the rooftop. A heartbeat later, Hawke was beside her,

''Ah, the best,'' Meowed her brother, ''May it never change.''

Rose beamed,

''And may it never change us.''

**A short chapter. I didn't want to focus much on Eagle's kits. Don't worry, they'll come in near the end, but I'm really just trying to focus on Rosa, Eagle, and Gray for now.**

**Read and review. I take all feedback.**


End file.
